Agents of KAIJU-Wars Revamped
by ernesth100
Summary: Well then this is the final part of the trilogy. You should read it. It has Godzilla, Gamera, Cloverfield, King Kong and Ultraman fighting some of they're most powerful villians. Also a huge character dies in it so yea. This is a great story. Read to find out more!


Part 1- Xilian Return

"Long ago before the Agents of KAIJU formed the Xilian were watching them. Each individual member of the team was monitored, tested, and they tried on several occasions to kill them. But, despite all they're efforts the Agents proved to be too much before and after forming. They thwarted the Xilians plans even if they were unaware they did. But now this is the last straw. They've stopped our plans for the last time. We will kill them and all they hold dear. We will destroy their home and reduce it to ash and our feet. Today the Agents of KAIJU must pay! So pay they will, I will use they're enemies against them and if that doesn't work I'll have to rip their heads off with my own hands".

Part 2- Destroy All KAIJU

The Xilians came to Earth to broadcast their message in hopes to draw the KAIJU out. "Attention worthless humans, you have, or at least your monstrous heroes have, impeded our efforts of world domination for the last time, so if will be so kind as to point us in their direction we will gladly take you as slaves" the Xilian leader said. *SKREENONK*, the roar echoed in the distance. "Godzilla, the roar is distinguishable from others, unique... shame we have to destroy it" the leader said. "So Xilians...back on Earth for revenge, what a shocker" Godzilla said rising from the ocean. "Revenge is an understatement this is vengeance, we're doing this world a justice. I mean people really think you're heroes but your not. Your monsters low-life, destructive, mindless creatures. You've fooled everyone on this planet but not us. Even Gamera was once a monster and still deep down is. Your Ultraman he's just a pile of scrap metal. Clover he destroyed a city. Kong is a hairy primitive beast. Do you all actually hope to defeat us" the Xilian leader said. "I've done it before" Godzilla said. "What makes you sure we can't do it together" Ultraman said landing next to Godzilla, with Gamera, Clover, and Kong following. "You all being together makes it that much simpler to skin you alive like a herd of cows" the leader said. "Where are you" Godzilla roared. "Safely out of your distance and ready to destroy you" the leader said smiling. "Bring on whatever you got we're ready for it" Gamera said. "Gamera, is it? Well would you be interested to know we were behind some of your most powerful enemy's attacks" the Xilian questioned. "What" asked Gamera confused. "We sent, released, and created some of your enemies to kill you. We were also behind the true creation of Orga, Spacegodzilla, Mecha- Godzilla"! Gamera looked at the ground surprised all of these were just murder attempts by the Xilians. "Clover we sent, those aliens to attack your planet so they wouldn't come after us" the Xilian leader mocked. "Kong we exterminated all of your species except you whom we performed tests on, hence your electrical powers. Ultraman we can't keep track of how many times we were behind your enemies' attacks" he said laughing. This moment the KAIJU realized all of there problems were because of the Xilians. "So if we destroy you, our problems will end" Clover asked. "That's one big ass if" the Xilian leader uttered. "But all I want to do is destroy all KAIJU" he yelled pushing a button.

Part 3- The Battle To End All Battles

Instantly several familiar faces appear. Orga, Gigan, Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, King Ghidorah, the Pacific Rim kaiju, Gorosaurus, Mechani-Kong, Sea Serpent, Iris, Legion, Gyaos, King Joe, Zetton, Yappol, Doragoris, all the most powerful villians of each agent. "Great Final Wars all over again" Godzilla said. The Agents of KAIJU prepared to fight as they rushed into battle they had flashbacks of all their previous brawls together. Defeating the Pacifc Rim kaiju, blasting the ship out of the sky. Destroying Gigantis, getting beat down and helping each other. The battle has begun and there's no loosing this time around. Godzilla started the battle cornered by Iris and Gigan. especially intent on revenge. Gigan attempts to jab Godzilla but Godzilla is used to Gigans fighting style and dodges its scythe like hands, grabbing one of Gigans arms. But Gigan quickly flies into the air and looks at Godzilla as the beast hangs. Gigan turns his hands from scythes two buzz saws! Cutting Godzilla's hand. Godzilla lets go and falls a great height, Gamera attempts to save Godzilla but is attacked by Iris. Godzilla hits the ground full force. Getting up, Godzilla is now pissed off and tries to blast Gigan whom dodges and counters with a laser of its own scarring Godzilla's chest as the monster roars in agony. Godzilla tackles Gigan and they continue to brawl. Meanwhile the Queen Legion is attacking Ultraman. Queen Legions army swarms Ultraman knocking him to the groud as he struggles to get them off. Queen Legion is soon attacked by Kong whom grabs her leg and swings her around. The swarm off Legion then leave Ultraman to attack Kong. Kong however is saved by Ultraman whom blasts them away. But their not done yet more Legion are still ahead. Clover is battling Destoroyah and is getting pummeled by Destoroyah. Who is currently in the Juvenile form. The group of Destoroyah are jumping on Clover as quickly as he flings them off. But Gamera blasts them off. However the turtle titan is once again attacked by Iris in mid air falling to the ground. Godzilla fighting Gigan, see's this and quickly blasts Gigans head, making it fall and rips it's arms off. Godzilla then stomps on Gigans head and uses one of the arms to impale it. Godzilla throws the second arm at Iris impaling the evil monsters stomach. Gamera blasts Legion away. Godzilla is attacked by Orga and Space Godzilla. While King Ghidorah joins in attacking Kong. Godzilla breaks free from Orga's grip and uses Orga's claws to jab Spacegodzilla, whom roars in pain and falls. Godzilla pulls back Ghidorah, however the golden dragon throws Godzilla. Iris catches Godzilla in mid-air and begins to absorb his atomic power forming an atomic blast of its own. Godzilla breaks free and counters Iris's blast with it's own. Godzilla blows a hole in Iris's chest using its atomic breath. Godzilla hits the ground once more severly weakened.

Part 4-Relson's Death

Godzilla staggered to his feet and was instantly tackled by Ghidorah. Ghidorah held Godzilla down with two heads and the 3rd charged a beam in front of his face. Godzilla was too weak and exhausted to get up, but still struggled. All of a sudden the Xilian leaders voice could be heard. "You fought valiantly Godzilla. But you knew it would come to this. I'm sorry I have to destroy such an amazing creature." The Xilian leader said. Godzilla looked around Gamera is still being attacked by Legion. Clover and Kong are surrounded by Gyaos, and Ultraman is cornered by his enemies. Just then a Gypsy Danger Jaeger comes in and grabs Ghidorah's middle head. He pulls Ghidorah off him then, swinging the dragon around throws it back far away. Godzilla is puzzled until Relson's voice rings out. "Looked like you could use a hand." Relson said. Godzilla got up once more looking at Relson. But just then Ghidorah's Gravity beam shot at Gypsy's head taking it clean off and sending it flying, as the Jaeger fell to its knees then flat on its stomach. Godzilla roared out horrified at what happened and rushed toward the severed head of the Jaeger. Inside layed Relson who was severely injured and coughing up blood. Godzilla looked at the dying Relson whom said "Godzilla…King of the Monsters…member of KAIJU…p-p *coughs*. Please save…them." Relson says as he lays down lifeless." Godzilla closes his eyes and roars out load. He opens his eyes which have turned from a violent yellow to a flaming red. His body begins to smoke with red veins. His radioactivity increases as the anger from his dead ally fills him. Ghidorah rushes at Godzilla, but the massive dinosaur turns around and grabs Ghidorahs head ripping it off seamlessly. He throws the injured golden-dragon down, and then unleashes an atomic blast so powerful it's as if an atomic bomb was dropped the shockwave ripples out. Smoke is kicked up. Out the smoke emerges an angered Godzilla whom roars with rage. He looks toward Orga and Spacegodzilla. He runs at them dodging Spacegodzilla's attempted blast. He swings his tail at the space clone sending Spacegodzilla flying into a building. Godzilla then blows up the bulding and Spacegodzilla with it. Ultraman, Gamera, King Kong, and Cloverfield see this and remember "They must win at all cost." So the team goes all out to defeat their enemies. Ultraman teleports into the air above his enemies and unleashes all of his power into a Spacium Ray. He then fires dozens of Ultra Slash attacks completely devastating his enemies. Ultraman then flies into the sky above the clouds and comes down delivering a devastating Ultra Punch to his enemies. When the smoke clears Ultraman is on his knees and collapses onto the leveled area. Gamera unleashes the longest Chest Beam ever on Legion and a few Pacific Rim Kaiju that come at him. Cloverfield tackles, manes, and kills several PR Kaiju. Kong beats up the Gyaos surrounding him unleashing and electric current that fries them. Godzilla bashes his enemies and roars with rage once more. When they are done the enemies are all defeated. The brawl leaves most of the KAIJU unconscious. But the Xilian Leader has a backup plan. He teleports himself down onto the roof of a building near Godzilla. Godzilla roars and walks towards the speck. But a light strikes the Xilian leader as the remnants of the dead enemies fuse with him. He becomes as tall as Godzilla himself if not a few feet taller. He begins blasting Godzilla and beating him up. Even in his Burning Godzilla state, the Xilians hits create scars and bruises. The Xilian leader then absorbs Godzilla energy turning the dinosaur back to normal. The Xilian then unleashes his own atomic blast which devastates the area. Godzilla see's blurry in the distance a nuclear plant and crawls towards it. Godzilla's hand is just in reach of the plant when the Xilian leader catches up to him. Godzilla grabs the wires and shoves them into to the Xilians throat overloading his power and blowing the Xilian up.


End file.
